


输赢

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 内力和原力都总是被拿来乱用, 垃圾爱好预警, 我已经在局子里了, 最露骨的一次车, 涂鸦钛钛也跑不了, 神tm武侠AU, 露骨预警, 非常骚的大哥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“双修”的故事





	输赢

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VEAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEAR/gifts).



> 设定和灵感均来源于涂鸦钛钛
> 
> 车中绝大部分也是和她一起开出来的
> 
> 感谢她
> 
> 进局子也请关我们在一起
> 
> 露骨预警
> 
> 露骨预警
> 
> 露骨预警
> 
> 骚操作预警
> 
> 神tm预警
> 
> 巨困错字语病bug预警（等我睡醒了再改
> 
> 怕是会修改

 

 

今天，是武林盟主凯洛伦成亲的日子。江湖上能混得有头有脸的都收到了请柬，他们自然不会落盟主的面子，何况又是这等大喜之事，没道理不去庆贺一番。婚礼的排场之大，十里红妆从甲绔山一路铺到伊鸷峰。

 

若非武林中人就可能想要打听一二，盟主这是迎娶了那家豪门千金，陪得起如此声势浩大的嫁妆。可实际上，这些都是盟主自己准备的。那么，又是那个女子这样好命，幸得武林至尊的如此用情？

 

其实，这新娘在江湖上也算是小有名气——姓名单字草内芮，出身甲绔山，拜师绝地门。怪不得，无父无母，哪有人会为她的婚事添妆。不过说起来，芮与盟主还是同门呢。只是，二人的情缘并非始自师兄妹，芮刚进绝地门的时候，凯洛伦已经成为盟主好多年了。

 

凡有点消息的人都知道，半年前，侠女芮深夜独闯伊鸷峰偷袭，想要取凯洛伦而代之。非要说的话此女已是非同一般，年纪轻轻就能与武林盟主不分高下。只是，芮还是输在了经验不足，几百个难舍难分的回合后，她还是被凯洛伦生擒于后山。但少女也让盟主吃了不小的苦头，一道伤痕从右边眉骨开始直到胸腹，毁了他原本完美的英俊容貌。一般按理来说，高高在上的盟主受此奇耻大辱，必定要将罪魁祸首千刀万剐。可出人意料的是，凯洛伦只是在处理好伤口后，以“天资优渥，难得一见”为由，带着女孩去了后山闭关修炼。据说，他还立下承诺，修炼结束，再给她一次挑战的机会，输了就要听从他的安排。

 

而等到二人出了关，有眼睛的人都能看见那化不开的柔情蜜意。果不其然，很快就有消息传出，盟主正在筹备婚宴事宜，而求娶的，正是那位破了他的相的侠女。

 

礼成之后，盟主一把抱起夫人，迫不及待地大步走向卧房，只留下各路英雄好汉仍在痛饮作乐。胆子大点的或者与盟主相熟的看到这一幕，纷纷调笑道，盟主大人说到底也还是个正值壮年的小伙子，加上自幼习武要保持着童子身，怕是等不及想要尝尝娇软佳人的滋味了。

 

这，他们可就有所不知了。谁能想到，平日里一本正经的武林盟主，当时会带着双修之法进入闭关所用的山洞。芮看到男人宽衣解带，顿时惊怒不已：“本以为堂堂武林盟主是个正派人士，却不曾想，竟也是个惯用旁门左道的邪淫之人！”而凯洛伦则不以为然，他先行坐在了床上，拍了拍洁白的床单，笑着劝慰道：“天下武功，哪有什么正派反派。况且这双身之道，既能同时增益你我，又可带来无上欢愉，事半功倍，以逸待劳，何乐而不为呢？再说了，你若是借此破了我的童子身，又得到我的几成功力，到时候出关后，挑战我岂不是胜算更大？”总之一阵软磨硬泡，晓之以理动之以情，女孩还是犹豫着脱掉衣服，也赤身裸体地爬上了山洞中的大床。

 

二人都解开了发带。凯洛伦天生卷发，乌黑油亮续至腰间，他俯身撑在芮的上方时，弹韧的发梢不断轻扫着她的肌肤，细微的痒意令她嘤咛着来回扭动。而盟主看着身下的人，虽是习武之人，却肤白似雪吹弹可破，唯有立于娇小乳峰上的青涩乳尖以及两腿间被覆于稀疏绒毛之下的娇嫩褶皱为她添了几处粉色。但很快，在男人的亲吻和爱抚下，淡粉就成熟为了嫣红。芮的脸颊也跟着一起变了颜色，眼中升起的雾气让她瞧不清凯洛伦勾着轻笑的面容。从未经历过的舒爽逐渐从下体蔓延到了全身，不知道他是不是悄悄给自己注入了内力，少女感觉到丹田也汇聚起一团暖流，却无法封存，只得任由它从腿间流出体外。

 

凯洛伦此刻正埋首于她的身下，吮吻滑嫩的软肉时突然尝到一股清甜的湿意。他惊喜地抬眼望去，但芮并没有看向他，只是茫然地皱着眉，像是不知道自己的身体怎么了。“芮芮，”他擅自换了一个亲昵的称呼，在芮看向自己时，又当着她的面拿舌尖拨弄了几下充血的肉粒，“当真是嘴馋我的功力。”说罢，不顾她无力的反驳，两根手指蘸取了泛滥的爱液便探进了湿滑的入口。被咂紧手指，男人既欣喜又担忧——这不仔细扩张，必定会伤了女孩的柔嫩内壁；可若是准备得当，这般紧致温热……实在难以想象自己需要多强的耐力，才不会只抽动几下就丢人地投降。

 

他的手指便在芮的身体里小幅度弯曲，小心地抠挖着内壁，让紧绷的肌肉放松。凯洛伦发现，少女的纹路螺旋向内，层峦叠嶂。而在这之间，有一处肿起的凸起十分有意思，只要一被按压，芮就会尖叫着挺腰，发出甜软好听的哭腔。更重要的是，这处带来的快感会令她的身体内部明显放松，原就丰沛的甘露则会在这瞬间转为一次浪潮。凯洛伦发现这个机关，便全力操纵着，直到她的甬道不再紧绷，而是松软下来，跳动着轻吮他的手指方才作罢。

 

“嗯……我也该拿出些诚意，为你传功了。”他握起芮的脚踝，引导她用双腿缠住自己的腰腹。凯洛伦两手的拇指一左一右拨开青涩却略显厚实的柔软唇瓣，挺动下身，将搏动的巨大性物挤进了她的身体。芮虽然看不见自己身下正在发生的嵌合，但所有软肉都被硬挺滚烫的物件推挤开来，前壁的凸点被狠狠碾过，这份饱胀和丝丝快意还是令她抖出许多嘤咛。幸好男人刚刚悉心照料过娇气的内壁，又有丰盈的爱液润滑，初经人事的少女并未体会什么痛苦，只是身体被异物入侵，总归还是有些不适。

 

细心的盟主当然看出了芮的不适，便在推进到另一处门扉后，没有急着先动，而是动手轮流挑逗着她身上的三颗桃色的珠粒，等她慢慢习惯——他对自己的分量还是挺有信心的。“这里，便是一会儿接收功力的地方了，”他稍稍挺了一下身，用顶部戳了戳聚合在一起的软肉，“一切都交给我，芮芮安心接好便是。”芮倒也缓得差不多了，她嗯了一声，意思男人可以开始动作了。

 

凯洛伦向外抽出，这一下，两人皆是倒抽一口冷气。于芮而言，顶部硕大的棱角再次刮着压过敏感的凸起，巨大的快感让她浑身颤抖，下身也因为尝到甜头而渴求地收缩着。而对于凯洛伦来说，先前摸索到的纹路则在此时发挥了作用，进入时不太明显，只觉得层层叠叠将自己按摩得很是舒爽，倒也还能耐得住；可到了退出时，向内旋扭的细密软楞就会一同反向抽拉整个器物，像是内壁在吮吸着挽留他，想舔舐着他共赴极乐。

 

只这一次抽动，男人便头皮发麻，紧蹙着眉头暗暗运功，拼命压制上涨过快的情潮。可芮对此毫不知情，自顾自地勾住他努力抬腰，想要将他再吞回身体里，让他继续按压那个舒服的地方。这可就让一向从容的盟主惊觉不妙了，他立刻按住女孩的肚子，止了她的动作。“芮芮你……别动，咳……我自有节奏。”凯洛伦说得好像无甚波澜，可额头上浮起的汗珠却出卖了他的真实境遇。又调整了几息，待到心神渐稳，他才又一次将自己送了进去，并开始缓慢地律动。

 

芮先只是随着他还很轻柔的动作小声哼哼着，一切都还在她的承受范围之内。可渐渐地，男人的顶弄愈来愈快，也愈来愈狠。每一下，不光用力冲击着又涨大了一圈的凸起，还挤进深处顶撞宫室的入口。这时，她发出的已是高昂的呻吟了。听着自己不同寻常的甜腻喘息在山洞中回响，芮羞耻得满面通红，却又无可奈何。身心正被快感一步步麻痹，她唯一能做的，就是软着腰继续承受凯洛伦的冲撞。而匍匐在她身上的男人也不好受。每一个回合都是一次刺激却危险的冒险，他紧咬着牙关，不敢有丝毫懈怠。但让他松了一口气的是，女孩好像快要高潮了。

 

高潮这件事对芮来说还充满着未知，她不太清楚自己的身体在发生着什么变化，也不知是好是坏。但目前看来，如此的舒爽，约莫是件好事吧，而且凯洛伦都说了，双修之道，这是增进自己功力的。于是，少女便放心了些许，眯着眼睛期待着。忽然，像是所有先前堆积起来的快感都凝作了一道闪电，顺着脊柱一路劈进了脑海，让她顿时眼前一白，也暂时听不见了所有声响。私处带给自己的愉悦是她未曾有过的，双修，还真是个好玩意……只是，这厮怎么还不停下？

 

刚刚再次运气舒缓下来的盟主仍在不停地耸动下半身，难道要对芮的高潮视而不见？“凯洛伦！哈啊……你在干什么？哈……停下啊！”果然，芮出声质问，只是这本应严厉的语气竟是被呻吟搅成了一阵娇嗔。“呼……芮芮再等等，这都是有名目的。”凯洛伦话音刚落，女孩就突然蜷起脚趾绷直双腿，同时，一股清液也从芮的腿间喷涌而出，打湿了他身下的毛发，又在没停过的交合中将少女的身子也一同沾湿。

 

“刚刚……哈……那是什么……什么……”还陷在惊恐中的芮瞪大了湿润的双眼，她从未听说过，女子的身体也会这样。“芮芮刚刚是丢精了，真厉害。”他这“夸赞”只让女孩更觉羞耻，“来，再丢一次，便差不多能好好吸收我的精元了。”

 

“不……不丢了……我不要功力了……不丢了好不好……”面颊绯红的少女带着哭腔乞求男人，刚刚的快感差点将她溺毙，太恐怖了。可她自己知道，都尝过一次这样淋漓尽致的快乐了，就总会想着了。

 

“乖，”凯洛伦吻了吻她不断开合卖乖的嘴唇，温柔却不容拒绝地说道，“一不做二不休，芮芮不能半途而废。”语毕，便又搂着她抽动起来。

 

因为先前的铺垫，第二次就来得相对快了一点。最后关头，凯洛伦也咬着牙，他腾出一只手揉捏着红肿的肉粒，务必要少女先自己一步。而芮也是有了心理准备，埋在男人的颈窝娇嗔着：“哈……怎么还动那里！哈……第、第二次了……哈……来了来了……哈啊……丢了……又丢了……哈……嗯！这又是什么？！哈……”在又一次接受了芮的甘霖后，盟主也终于放松了精神，低吼着将压抑许久的浊液灌进了她的体内。紧接着，他又用自己宽厚温暖的手掌覆在女孩的小腹上，耐心地注入几丝温润的内力，帮助她把他的功力调和进丹田。

 

那天就算做他们的初夜了，所以说，武林盟主早在几个月前便已破身，只是因为与两情相悦之人共修双身之法，他的武功其实不减反增。而这段闭关的时日里，二人修习实在勤勉，只说出关那日，芮就在山洞门口烧了不知多少套溅满白斑的纯黑寝具。可她依稀记得，第一次传功时，分明有一张白色的床单，这次整理时却是不见了踪影。她转头问了正在思考什么的盟主，得到的答复则让她红着脸翻了个白眼——

 

“我在准备时就想着，芮芮躺在黑色上一定好看，你我的痕迹也会更加明显。只是——初次，着实意义重大。我便专程又找了一张白的，只为收藏好：我的芮芮首次接纳我。”

 

几个月间，他们说了很多，做了很多，也想了很多。于是，虽说又废了些时日，二人还是喝了交杯合卺酒，共度洞房花烛夜。

 

现在两人早已赤身裸体地翻上了婚房的大床，而芮正嚣张地骑跨在男人身上，双手撑在他宽阔的胸膛上，正低吟着前后滑动自己的腰肢。她没有吞下那个炽热的性物，只是用身下的唇瓣包裹着它摩擦，为凯洛伦带去的细密的快感不知是安慰还是折磨。他已是浑身紧绷，尤其是肿胀的顶部，小孔已经委屈地吐露了许多体液。这一切，芮都感觉得到，但她就是小火慢炖地撩拨着他，还笑道：“盟主你现在，比我还湿呢。”她怕是不知道自己身下的男人有多想立刻暴起，压住他狠狠地报复……罢了，也说不定她根本就知道呢。事实的确如此，但凯洛伦还是紧攥着床单，强忍着各种渴望，反击的渴望，释放的渴望……难得女孩主动一次，他一定要多享受一会儿。

 

可芮倒像是准备给他最后一击了。“以前，我总想着打败你。当盟主多好啊，可以有这么多好吃的……但现在，你真的倒在我身下了，你说，我是不是赢了啊？”她一边刻意拉长着话语，一边更加缱绻地摩挲着，又在说到最后一个字的时候狠狠地坐了上去，紧致的纹路大力挤压过敏感到极致的顶端和暴起青筋的柱身，同时，她还故意叫出好听的呻吟。几重刺激之下，史上最年轻的武林盟主就在刚进入时，交代在了夫人身上。“只是……虽然赢了，但现在就有点麻烦了……”芮刚得意了一会儿，却发现自己还没有满足呢。忽然，她露出一个狡黠的笑容，微微抬起腰身，吐出柱身，只留顶部被自己紧紧地咬着。她一只手伸向身下，握住刚刚被欺负到脱力的物件，然后猝不及防催动内力。绵密的内力直达内部，不一会儿便大幅消解了他的疲惫。做完这些，她就又一次沉下身子，吞下了需要小憩的性器。“’再给你一次挑战的机会，输了就要听从我的安排’。”少女似是故意调笑，将几个月前凯洛伦的话又原封不动地还给了他，然后慵懒地趴伏在他身上。

 

为了享受女孩主动服务，盟主已经忍气吞声太久了，再加上刚刚又被玩弄到先行投降，他整个恢复的过程都不动声色，直待到弓弦拉满，凯洛伦才突然扣住芮的肩膀，一个翻身后便直接扭转了局势。他双手托着芮的腰，又将她向自己的小腹按了按，逼宫的意图十分明显。芮刚反应过来，就感觉到男人给自己的体内注入了一股内力，流向的位置也是甬道深处。他低下头，深深地看着芮的眼睛，在给了她一个缠绵又意味深长的吻后耐人寻味地低语道：“保证夫人，欲罢不能。”

 

芮暗叫不好，可惜已经没有退路。那股霸道的内力笼罩着整个宫室，在男人狠狠进出时也一同震颤着，只几下就逼出了她的眼泪；而不到几十下，少女就哭叫着先丢了，可不断外射的清液和极尽撒娇的乖巧求饶并未能劝停凯洛伦的继续苛责。“夫人你现在，比我射的还多呢。”他扣着芮的腰在她耳边反击道，每一次都完全搅进最深处。但是，先前被注入体内的内力并不只在这时为虎作伥。等到他终于耐不住女孩的噬魂抽搐而到了极限，大股浓稠的白浊便被灌进芮的宫室，但还不等溢出宫口，内力就已先将出口封死。于是这次，男人在抽出自己后，只能看到她无法闭合的入口开开合合，却没有一滴液体流出。凯洛伦轻轻地揉了揉芮的小腹，满意地听着她软软的呻吟：“夫人丢出来那么多，为夫心疼啊......所以只好尽力补些给你，还望夫人满意，好生收着，细细品味。”

 

输赢无定，但他们怎么看都像是打了个平手。

 

 

 

 


End file.
